User blog:Katniss Jane Mellark/*ραιηтє∂ вєαυту*
About my Story. This story is about a girl named Melissa who meets some quirky people in a world that she had painted. This is her story. Chapter 1. Melissa was in the study room at the back of the antique house when she was called by her mum. "Melissa, its time for tea, hurry up" "Coming mum, just finishing the painting" She bellowed down the corridor. She loved to paint and dreamed of being an artist since she was at least 5 years old. She painted a farm with an old barn far off in the distance. When Melissa returned to her painting she stared at it from the door frame and realised there was a hair on it but as she went to pick it off, she felt the ground begin to shake and she closed her eyes tightly to feel a cool breeze in her hair. It was then that she realised that she wasn't at home any longer, but she had fallen through the canvas. Chapter 2. She was wearing a long flowing, pale pink dress and had her chocolate brown hair in a messy bun and she stared at the aged barn in the distance she had painted. She now had to figure out how to get home .... She began to wander through the wheat field, though it was more like dry grass, towards the aged barns as she wondered why she was in this world she only ever imagined would come to life. She forced open the creaky wooden door to see nothing but mud and some perculiar figures in the corner of the barn. She creeped over as blew the dust away. They were statues but when she stared the statues when the statues eyes snapped to be staring directly back at her! Chapter 3. Melissa squealed "Eek!". She stumbled backwards, tripping over a hose and stared back at the statue with fear in her eyes. The statue slowly began to move as if it was frozen stiff and needed to get warm. She slowly crept back to the statue with caution to her the statue whisper something but she didnt understand the first time. "Please help. We need the creator" The statue said with a croaky voice, Melissa named the statue like boy Nicholas. "Who is the creator? Where can you find them?" Melissa questioned "The one who created all this" Nicholas said with a guesture to the barn and its surroundings. What did this mean? Nicholas lead Melissa around the barn and they recovered the other inhabitants of the barn, allowing them to explain what happened. One of the young girls, named Annie, explained that a dark shadow had been cast over the land by a witch of some sort and the Creator was summoned to the land. They were talking about Melissa. Chapter 4. Melissa was the creator but only just met these people and wanted to get to know them before she announced who she was. Annie then screamed at them demanding them to get inside "Twister!! Get in the underground chamber!!" She bellowed over the high pitched whistling coming from outside "Holley, Where are you?? HOLLEY!!" a woman shouted, i assume it is her daughter. I ran over to her and she proclaimed that it was her 5 year old daughter and she was missing. Everyone then ran around, some looking for Holley but most to get into the chamber away from the Twister. Melissa heard a scream coming from the field as she spun around, the twister was closing in on them and a young girl with blonde hair was running and tripped over. The woman behind her screamed out her name. It was Holley Chapter 5. Melissa then began to sprint out towards the twister in her mission to retrieve Holley. She picked Holley up and threw her over her shoulder and began to race the Twister back towards the chamber when she spotted her mother standing at the door ready to grab Holley and run inside. "Take Holley, i'll close the doors!" I yelled at her over the howling wind. Her mother grabbed Holley and mouthed something to her, Thank You. Melissa smiled then snapped back to reality when an old cart wheel flew over her head, she ran and pulled the doors shut and ran into the chamber to meet up with Annie, Holley, Holley's mum and Nicholas. They all began to suspect something was different about Melissa. Melissa was then interrigated about her origins and how she found the barn and it was then that she confessed. "I was the one that painted this world, i fell through the canvas and landed in the field, but i could really use your help to get home" She blurted out in a panic. They didn't believe her. Chapter 6. "Im telling you, I painted this image I can prove it!" Melissa bellowed back She pulled out her phone and showed the citizens the video her mum recorded of her painting the image and they began to believe her. After a while Holley and her mum Anastasia came over and thanked Melissa for rescuing Holley from the twister which then reminded Holley of the storm they all avoided. "I'll go and see if its over...." She alerted them in a subtle tone She creeked open the hatch to see that the twister had disappeared . . . and so was the barn. Nicholas was traumatized as he and his father built the barn before the death of his mother. He slumped onto the ground and began to cry. "This was the last piece of my mother i had . . . and now its gone" He sobbed. "If you want i will help you re-build it" Melissa suggested softly "It wont be the same, my parents wont be here with me" Chapter 7. Nicholas had family issues resulting in his mothers death, his father was mentally unstable due to a stroke only weeks earlier. During that time his father believed that his mother, Leslie, was cheating on him so he ended up murdering her and little did he know that Nicholas was standing at the doorway and watched his father stab his mother repeatedly before decapitating her. He ran away from home that very night. "My mother believed this was her true home, now she has no - where" he said "Im sure she is in a better place now and -" "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH!" he snapped back pushing her to the ground then pressing his arm to her throat and began to choke her. It wasnt until Anastasia pulled him back and her husband stared at him and told him to calm down. Holley and Annie came over and helped Melissa up and took her to the medic they had there, just in case she had any damage to her neck. Chapter 8. The medic gave Melissa the all clear and she trudged out of the tent to see Nicholas slouched on the floor until he spotted Melissa come out of the tent, rubbing the bruises on her neck soothly. He went to say something but Holley ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, Melissa looked at holley with a grin then looked up to see Nicholas had vanished. "What happened?" Melissa inquired "Nicholas is just in a fowl mood, ignore him and he'll calm down" Annie said as she struggled to pick Holley up Melissa then wandered into the meadow, or what was left of it, and sat in silence and began to daydream. A few hours past until Annie ran to her and shook her awake "Nicholas has gone crazy and attacking people" she said with a tone of fear They began to run back to the remaining foundations of the barn. Nicholas was screaming and swinging debrids around. Chapter 9. Melissa, Annie and the rest of the citizens in the area were constantly ducking from each swing made at them by Nicholas. "Stop - Nicholas, this isnt - the right - thing to do" Melissa said between ducking from a swing "You cursed us!" Nicholas said before he rambled on about something else He then spun around swinging at other people. Holley stood in front of Nicholas and began to attempt to calm him down, he slowly put the wooden plank down before he lunged at Holley. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if she isnt going to get to Holley in time. What would she do if she let Holley get hurt. She just couldn't let that happen, she turned to Anastasia as she appeared to be screaming to Holley. Then it happened, everything snapped back to reality, or at least a normal speed. Chapter 10. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Melissa screached as she pushed Holley to the ground and took the full impact of the wood as Nicholas smashed the wood against Melissa's head knocking her to the ground unconscious. Melissa opened her eyes to see her bedroom. Was it all a dream? She walked out of her bedroom to see the study; the canvas, it was blank. She just imagined everything and went to paint the world that she visited but every time she painted a stroke, it disappeared. "Whats going on?" She questioned "Melissa, respond to me" A voice echoed through the hallway. She then opened her eyes to see Annie and Anastasia standing over her, "Finally your awake, you've been out cold for 3 days" Annie replied 3 days, thats a long time, what might have happened in that time. What has Nicholas done? Holley then proclaimed what happened and Nicholas had run off, left the town. Where would he have gone? Chapter 11. "We have to look for him!" she yelled, as she got up she felt her head spining and crashed into wall and slid to the ground. "you're going no-where in this state" Anastasia told her Nicholas had run away, but where? Melissa had an idea, the meadow, the meadow where he and his mother had spent their final hours together. But how would she get there? She waited until nightfall and crept away, she had remotely redeemed her balance and could walk without crashing into everything in her path. She made it to the meadow to find Nicholas asleep next to the fire, or at least what remains of it. "What are we going to do with you?" Melissa whispered as she sat down next to the calm Nicholas Chapter 12. It was at least midnight before Melissa and Nicholas had fallen asleep only to be woken up by a bright light. Sunrise. Both of them then staggered back to town at dawn to make sure that everything was ok. When Melissa stepped inside the little cottage house where was staying for the time being, Anastasia was already standing at the door. "Where have you been? We were worried sick about you" Anastasia snapped at Melissa. "I had to fid Nic, I dont know what i would have done if I didn't look for him!" Anastasia looked at Melissa in shock. What did she mean? "Ok then, there is a hot chocolate for you in the kitchen" Anastasia stuttered. Chapter 13. Category:Blog posts